Erin and Jays connection
by agentjareau14
Summary: Even know The SVU team are in is not a crossover, it just talks about the case they worked on together. this story is more about Lindsay, Jay, and Lindsay adopted daughter Mia. Mia is 15 in this story I accidentally hit the wrong number.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the kitchen counter working on my homework when I heard the front door open. I get up to see who it is; it was my foster mom and Severide. I don't really like him and he does not like me. I just wish she would just date Jay instead. I go back doing my homework when I see them walk into the kitchen area.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Lindsay asked me

"It was fine I guess. Is he staying?" I asked her pointing to Severide

"I was planning on it." He said with a smirk

I just gave him a dirty look and then looked back at Lindsay and said "I'm going to go call dad Jay and stay there tonight then."

I know Jay isn't really my dad I just like calling him that and he doesn't seem to mind.

"Mia, he is not staying and why do you call Jay that?" She asked me

"He doesn't have a problem with me calling him dad." I told her

"Well I do" Severide said looking annoyed

"Well sucks to suck for you don't you think." I said with a smirk looking at him

I got up and took my homework and walked into my room. I was on the phone with Jay when I heard yelling and the front door open and close.

Jay: Mia you know that he doesn't like it when you call me that in front of him.

Me: No the only reason he doesn't like it is because mom smiles when I call you dad that is why he doesn't like it.

Jay: you know I love you and your mom; it's just that Voight doesn't like in house romance.

Me: I know which I personally think it's stupid

Jay: I know, hey I want you to be careful when you walk through the park after practice.

Me: okay?

We continued to talk when Lindsay walked into my room.

Me: Hey mom just walked in I have to go.

Jay: okay I love you and don't be too hard on her.

Me: I won't and I love you too dad.

I then hung up the phone. She walked over and sat next to me on my bed.

"I heard yelling what happened?" I asked her laying my head on her shoulder

"Well I told him to leave after you went to your room. He said that ever since you came into my life that I have been distant from him." She explained

"I'm sorry mom, I know I shouldn't have called jay dad in front of him. I didn't mean for you guys to fight. I just get this really bad vibe from him, I sorry." I told her

"I know babe, but he is right. I only really started to date him because I was trying to move on from Jay." She stated

I grabbed her hand and said "You shouldn't let grandpa Hank tell you who you can and cannot date."

"Mia, you are 14 years how did you get so wise?" She asked me

"I have you for that" I told her

She gave me a kiss on the head and said goodnight.

I was sitting in last block when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I look at it and it was a texted from my mom saying to walk to the precinct after practice. I was walking to my locker when I saw Jacob leaning on my locker.

"You know I need to get into my locker and I can't with you leaning on it." I said standing in front of him

"You want to hang out after you get done with practice?" He asked putting his hands in his back pockets.

"I would love to but I can't I have to walk to the precinct after practice." I stated

"Then can I walk you just I know you got there safely." He asked with a smirk

"Sure, I would like that….alot" I told him smiling.

After practice I walked out of the locker and Jacob was standing there waiting for me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked me

"Yeah, let's go" I told him

When we got to the precinct, I turned around and looked him.

"Thanks for walking me." I told him with a smile

"No problem, I'll text you later?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets

"I would like that." I told him

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then left. I walked into the precinct and saw this blonde and this tall black guy. They were talking to Platt when she snapped out on them. She does that to everyone but me and Erin. I walk over and say "Platt, I'll take them up can you unlock the door?" I asked her

"Sure sweetie." She said being nice to me

They just look at me then her and just followed me to the stairs. Once we got through the gate. The guy said "Hey, thanks back there. I'm Detective Tutuola but you can call me Fin, and this is my partner Detective Rollins."

"No problem, I'm Mia Lindsay and don't take that personal because she is that way with everyone except me and Detective Lindsay." I explained to them

"Not to be rude, but aren't you a little young to work here?" Det. Rollins asked me

"I don't work here." I told her

We walked into the office.

"You have some guests." I said walking over to Jay's desk because he wasn't sitting there

They all introduced each other.

"Mia, go work on your homework in the break room." Jay told me coming back into the room.

I look up at him and say "Fine, but I get to chose dinner tonight then."

"Okay, now go." He said giving me a kiss on the head and pushed me into the break room.

* * *

**Lindsay Pov**

I looked at Jay and just shook my head at him with a smile. After we got done getting updated about the case Rollins and I walked into the break room to get something to drink. Mia was doing her homework when we walked in.

"Are you guys done talking about the case?" She asked us

"Yes, how was school?" I asked her

"It was fine I guess." She told me while she was finishing her math

"Mia, what aren't you telling me?" I asked sitting down in front of her

"Don't you have a case you need to be working on or something?" She asked trying to change the subject

"Don't make me get you dad or grandpa Hank to find out what is going on." I told her

"Mom really" She asked me

She looked over at Detective Rollins for help when Rollins just laughed and shook her head

"Really now tell me" I told her

"Fine, Jacob asked me to hang out tonight but I had to turn him down because I had to come here after practice. He asked if he could walk me here so he did." She explained to me.

"Isn't that the guy who you were talking to when I picked you up from practice the other day?" I asked her with a smile

"Do you have a case you should be solving or something?" She asked me trying to change the subject again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay Pov**

I was sitting at my desk going over the case file when I see Mia and Erin talking in the break room. Mia looked a little annoyed. 'Erin must be digging for answers about Mias day at school' I thought to myself.

A few minutes later they were still talking so I decided to go see what they are talking about. As I walk into the break room I hear Mia say "Jacob asked me if I could hang out after practice but I said no because you and dad both told me to come here after school, so he just walked me here so I could get here safe."

"Isn't that the guy you were talking to when I came and picked you up from practice the other day." Lindsay asked her

"Don't you have a case you should be solving or something?" She asked her

"Yes, she does." I said finally making myself known.

"Dad can you tell mom to leave me alone?" Mia asked me

I just laughed and got something to drink

"So are you guys together?" Detective Rollins asked me and Erin

Before Erin or I could say anything Mia said "No, Erin adopted me about 2 years ago and Jay is like a father figure to me."

"Ohh sorry from what I heard earlier when Lindsay told Jay that he was her Fiance to her high school reunion I thought you guys were together." She explained to us

Mia looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Mom, I think you have some explaining to do." Mia said

"Well….. we have a case to solve right now so we really can't talk about this right now." She said then got up and left the break room.

"Mia, give your mom a break." I told her giving her a kiss on the head

"Fine. When do you guys get off tonight?" She asked me

"I don't know kid, it's about 6 right now so about a few more hours." I told her

I walked back into the squad room and saw Lindsay talking to Voight. I sat back down at my desk and finish looking over to file for tomorrow morning. It was about 8:30 when everyone started leaving for the night.

"I'm going to go wake up Mia so we can go." I told Lindsay

"Okay" She said

I walked into Voights office where Mia was sleeping and woke her up.

"Mia, it's time to go." I said shaking her a little

"What time is it?" She asked me while sitting up

"Its almost 9." I told her grabbing her book bag and track bag.

She got up and stretched out her arms and through her hoodie back on. She grabbed her phone from where it was charging and checked it.

We walked out of Voights office and saw Erin waiting for us by the stairs.

* * *

**Mia Pov**

I was sleeping in grandpa Hanks office when I felt someone shake me. I woke up and say Jay standing over me.

"Mia, it's time to go." He told me

"What time is it?" I asked him while sitting up and running my hand through my hair.

"Its almost 9." He told me while grabbing my bags.

I got up and stretched out my arms through hoodie back on. She grabbed her phone from where it was charging and checked it.

We walked out of Voights office and saw Erin waiting for us by the stairs. When we got to the stairs mom asked "Jay are you going to stop by and pick up the food on the way over?"

"Yeah, what do you guys want?" HE asked ud

Mom and I looked at each other and said "Chinese"

"Why did I even bother to ask." He said walking to his car

I got into the car with mom and got into the front set. I was looking out window when a thought am to me.

"Mom, when are you going to teach me how to drive?" I asked looking at her

"Mia, what brought this on?" She said

"While, I am taking drivers ed next term so I'm going to need to practice driving." I explained to her

"I will talk to Jay about it tonight." She told me

We got home and I went and took a shower before dad came over with the dinner. As I walked into the kitchen area of the condo, I saw mom and Jay talking at the island. I walked over to were the food was and started making a plate when I heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I said walking to the door.

I opened up the door and said "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked

"Now why would I do that?" I said crossing my arms

"Mia, who is at the door?" Jay yelled from the kitchen

I looked at the man with a smirk and said "Its just the rebound dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay Pov**

Erin and I were in the kitchen talking when Mia came out of the shower. We all sat and were eating when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Mia said putting her food down on the counter.

She was gone about 5 minutes so I yelled "Mia, who's at the door?"

"Just the rebound dad." I heard her yell back

Erin and I looked back each other confused for a second when we both realized who she was talking about. I got up from the island and walked to the door. When I got to the door I saw Severide.

"Mia, go eat dinner before it gets cold." I told her

"But dad" She said

"Mia, please go." I told her with a serious look

She went into the kitchen and I turned around and saw that Severide was looking angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked looking pissed

"Well I was eating dinner with my partner and daughter." I told him crossing my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I'm here to see MY girlfriend." He told me

"Lindsay" I yelled from the door

"What Jay" She yelled back

"He wants to talk to you." I told her

She walks to the door.

"Severide, what are you doing here?" She asked him

I wanted back into the kitchen so they could talk alone.

"Why, did you stay out there?" Mia asked me

"Because its not my business." I told her eating my food

"You know the only reason she is dating him is because you guys can't be together." She told me looking down at her phone.

Before I could say anything I heard yelling from the door.

"Is this why you didn't want to go out tonight?" Severide yelled at Lindsay

"I haven't been home all week because have been wanting to go out all week. I wanted to be home with my daughter for once and not you." She yelled back

"They why is Halstead here?" He asked her

"Because he want to see his daughter." She said back

"He isn't even her dad."

When he said that I got up and walked to the door and said "I think it's time for you to go."

"Erin, will you go check on Mia?" I asked her

She looked at me and saw the worried and pissed off look I had on my face.

"Yeah" She said then went to go check on Mia.

"You can talk all you want about me. I love Mia like she is my own so don't you ever talk about her like that again." I said then closed to door on him and locked it.

I walked to go to Mia's room when I saw Erin leaning up against to wall.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her

"Enough" She said then knocked on Mia's door.

"Come in" She said

* * *

**Mia Pov**

After Severide said that I got up and walked into my room. I was sitting on my window seat looking out into the city. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said not turning around because I already knew who it was

"He was right you know." I said looking at the city

"Mia, you know that its not true." Jay said walking over to me

"Yes it is, your not really my dad and Erin isn't my mom." I said trying not to cry

"Mia, Erin and I both love like a daughter even if Erin didn't give birth to you." Jay told me

"Jay is right, which pains me to say but he is." I laughed at what Erin said

"Does that mean I can drive now?" He asked

"No" She said

I laughed at their bantering like any other night we are all together. Erin came and sat down next to me on the window seat and pulled me into a hug.

"Mia we love you and don't you ever forget that." She told me then gave me a kiss on my head

"I love you guys too. Does that mean you dumped him?" I asked looking at her

Jay laughs and shakes his head

"We really didn't get that far with the yelling and everything." She told me

"Can't you just text him and tell him its over or something?" I asked her

"Mia" she said looking surprised

"What, you know I don't like him." I told her getting up and walked over to my bed

I got my phone and started texting Jacob to see if he wanted to hang out in the park tomorrow after my practice.

"Mia, its not that easy." She said walking over and sat down at the edge or the bed

"But it really is." I told her putting down my phone

"Mia"

"Mom"

my phone rang, I looked at it and saw that it was Jacob.

"I have to take this." I told her then walked out of my room.

I walked out into the balcony and said "What's up Jake?"

J: Nothing, are you okay?

M: Yeah, I just got into a fight with my mom about her boyfriend again.

J: What did your dad say about it?

M: He kind of just sat there and was quiet the whole time.

J: I'm sorry Mia.

M: It's fine, it doesn't even matter what I have to say she is going to do whatever she wants anyways.

J: Sounds like someone else I know.

M: Not helping Jacob!

J: It's true though you are just like her.

M: How?

J: Well you're both stubborn, you both have these walls around your hearts, you both don't let anyone get close to you or you push them away. Must I go on?

M: No, I get the point, look I have to go. I'll talk to you in the morning.

I said that then hung up the phone. I was leaning up against the rail looking out into the city just thinking about Jacob said. About 10 minutes later I heard someone come out. I turned around and saw that it was Jay.

"You leaving?" I asked him

"Yeah, It's getting late and I have to work in the morning." He said

"Okay" I said then walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Go easy on your mom, things are just really complicated right now." He told me then gave me a kiss on the head

We walked back inside and I saw Erin sitting on the couch with her phone just looking at it. Jay walked to the door and left. I turned around and walked over to the couch and sat on the table across from her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her pointing to her phone

"I don't know yet." She said putting her on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you earlier. I just get this really bad vibe from him, but if he somehow makes you happy. I'll stay at dad's house when Severide is over." I told her then got up and walked into my room and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Erin Pov**

I was sitting on the couch thinking about what Mia just said to me. I know that I don't really love Kelly and that I love Jay, but I can't be with Jay because of Voight. I looked at the time and it was midnight, I got up and walked into my room to get ready for bed. I went to check on Mia and when I went she was asleep. I went and laid behind her. I ran my hand through her hair and said "I'm sorry that my mixed feelings about Jay are getting in the way of us being a family."

"Mom it's not your fault." Mia said opening her eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Well you guys would be together if grandpa Hank didn't have the stupid rule." She told me

"I love you, you know that?" I asked her

"I know, will you stay tonight?" She asked me moving closer to me

"Yeah babe, let's go to bed." I told her

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and realized that I was not in my room, but I was in Mia's. I got up and looked at the time. It was almost 6:30 in the morning.

"Mia, it's time to get up unless you want to be late for school." I told her while shaking her.

"5 more minutes." She said pulling the blankets over her head

"Nope you have to get up now." I said walking out of the room to get ready for work

After Mia and I got done getting ready we grabbed breakfast, then out the door. We got into the car and as I drove Mia to school, she was looking down at her phone smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her

"Nothing, Jake just sent me a sweet text this morning and I just saw it." She explained to me

"What is going between you two anyways?" I asked her with a smile

"Nothing, we are just friends like you and Jay are." She said looking at me

"What Jay and I have is complicated." I told her

"Right…." She said shaking her head

I pulled up to her school "Jay will pick up after your practice and will bring you back to work with him until one of us is down with our shift." I explained to her

She just nodded and got out of the car. I was on my way to work when my phone went off. I looked down to see who it was and the screen said Severide on it. When I got to the precinct Jay was just getting out of his car. I walked over to him and asked "Can you pick up Mia after her practice and then bring her here until one of us gets off?"

"Sure no problem" He said with a smile

I knew he loved picking up Mia from school and just hanging out with her. We walked upstairs to Intelligence and got right to work. I was going through some more files when my phone went off again for the 5th time this morning. I looked down and saw Severide name on the screen.

"Erin will you please answer the phone and talk to him before I do." Jay said still looking down at the file he was reading.

I just shook my head and walked into the break room and answered the phone.

E: What Kelly

S: I'm down in the garage

E: Why

S: Just get down here

Then he hung up. I told Jay that I would be right back then I walked down to the garage and I saw Kelly pacing back and forth

"What are you doing here?" I asked him looking pissed

"You weren't answering any of my calls or text." He told me

"So I have been a little busy with work and everything to answer your calls." I told him crossing my arms over my chest

"Are you still mad about last night?" He asked me

I looked at him and said "Are you seriously asking me that right now."

"Erin it was just a little fight, can't we just move past this?" He asked me like the fight last night was no big deal.

"First you yell at Jay then you talk badly about Mia in front of Jay. Kelly I can't be with someone that treats and insults my daughter and partner." I explained to him

"I can't believe you are letting that little brat and Halstead break us up." He snapped at me

"No, Kelly you're the problem not them." I snapped back

We were yelling at each other when I heard Voight yell "ERIN"

"WHAT VOIGHT" I yelled turning around

"It's Mia, she was attack in the park." He said walking over to me

"Why the hell was she in the park?" I asked him

'Great the little bitch is once again getting between us.' Severide said under his breath but I heard it.

Without thinking I turned around and punched him in the face. I walked out of the room and back up stairs.

"What the hell happened to Mia and where the hell is she now?" I anyone and everyone. Everyone looked around when Rollins said "She is at the hospital now I was just about to go talk to her."

"I'm coming with you." I said grabbing my jacket

"Erin, I don't think is a good idea." Voight said

"Hank right now I don't give a damn what you think, I'm going if you like it or not. Rollins lets go." I said then walked back down stairs.

When we got outside I threw Rollins the keys because my hands were shaking really bad.

"Don't tell Jay I let you drive." I told her trying to lighten up the mood

"Why?" She asked me

"Because I don't let him drive at all." I said laughing a little

We pulled into the hospital parking lot. When we got inside I went to the front desk and said "I'm looking Mia Lindsay, I heard that she was brought to this hospital." I tell the nurse

"And who are you?" She asked

Before I could say anything Shay and Dawson ran over to me

"Lindsay, Mia is in surgery right now." Shay told me

"Oh my god, I have to call Jay."

"How bad is it?" I heard Rollins asked Shay

She has 2 broken ribs, a sprained right wrist but the biggest concern in the stab wound on her right side." Dawson explained

"I really hate to ask but were there any signs of rape involved?" Rollins asked

"No, there are signs of a struggle and there was blood on her hand that isn't hers' so I think the she stabbed him or something." Dawson told us.

**Jay Pov**

After Erin called me about Mia, I hung up my phone and then punched the filing cabinet out of anger.

"Jay what the hell?" Adam said

"Mia is in surgery right now it is bad." I explained to everyone

"I'm going to call me captain and have her and Amaro come help out on this." Fin told Voight

"That sound like a good idea." He said trying to stay calm

After fin got off the phone he said "She said that they will be on the next flight out."

"Okay have them meet us at Chicago Med." Voight said then looked at me like he knew what I was going to do.

We all headed to Chicago Med. When we got there I didn't even let Antonio stop the car before I ran out and into the hospital. When I found Lindsay, I ran over to her and have her a hug not caring that Voight was in the room.

"How is she?" I asked her

"The doctor hasn't come out yet, so we have been waiting." She explained to us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erin Pov**

Mia finally came out of surgery. Jay and I walked into her room and I sat down in the chair next to her bed. I grabbed her and I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw that it was Jay's. After about an hour or so Voight came in with Benson and Rollins.

"How is she doing kid?" Voight asked me

"The Doctor said that she should be fine and she should being waking up soon." I explained to him

"Can we talk to her when she wakes up?" Rollins asked me

"Yeah, but I want to be in the room when you do it." I told her

"Me too." Jay said to them too

Voight just looked at him with a stern look and then said "Halstead and Lindsay can I talk to you guys for a minute."

I got up and we walked out of the room. Voight was leaning up against the wall across Mia's room.

"I understand that you are Mia's mom so you have a right to be in the room, but why in the hell does Halstead have too?' Voight asked us

"Hank now is not the time to talk about your stupid rule. You know that Mia sees Jay as her father. When you are you to get that through your head? Jay has as much right to be in the as I do." I explained to him pissed

**Mia Pov**

When I woke up, I was in a huge amount of pain. When I opened my eyes, I saw Amanda and Liv. I could hear grandpa Hank if my mom and dad another speech about Jay as my dad.

"Will you get my mom and daddy?" I asked Amanda

"Sure sweetie" She said then left the room

"How do you feel?" Liv asked me

"Fine" I lied

Before she could say anything my mom and dad came in. When they came in I knew that I was going to start crying

"Daddy" I said then he came over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

He just sat there and held me. I just cried into his chest. My mom was holding my hand.

"What happend kiddo?" Gpa Hank asked me

I just looked at him with a pissed look then turned back into my dad's chest.

"Mia, Hank asked you a question?" My mom told me

"I will talk to anyone but him." I said and you could hear the angry in my voice.

I heard the door open then close. "He is gone" I heard my dad tell me

I looked around the room and saw that he was.

"Mia could you tell us what happened?" Amanda asked me

"Yeah, I was walking from practice through the park because it was faster to get to the precinct if you cut through there. Anyways as I was walking I heard foot steps behind me. When I went to turn around someone punched me in the face. I feel down but then I remembered the moves dad showed me to defend myself. I tried to fight but then he punch and kicked me in the stomach. Then I don't remember anything after that." I explained to them

"You did good baby. You're a fighter just like your mother and stubborn too." My dad told me

"Well from the looks of it during the fight you must have stabbed him or something because you have some of his blood on your hands. We took a sample to get it tested." My mom said to me

"When can I go home?" I asked my parents

"You just got out of surgery, you are going to be here for a few days." My mom told me

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." I told her

"Like mother like daughter." My dad said with a laugh

I kind of hit him then smiled. I looked at my mom and she was smiling to, but then that moment was ruined when Severide knock on the door. Before my mom could do anything my dad got up and walked to the door and stepped out then closed the door behind him.

**Jay Pov**

I didn't even give Erin the chance to get up because I was already up and out the door. I closed the door behind me and then turned to Severide and then asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Erin." He told me

"Now is not the time and the last time I heard Erin punched you before she got here because you disrespected Mia." I explained to him

I was about to walk back into the room when he grabbed my arm.

"You aren't her boyfriend and I am so I decide if it's the time or not." He said then walked into the room before I could stop him

When I walked into the room I saw Erin with a pissed look and Mia looked kind of scared. I went and sat on the bed with Mia again. I pulled her into my arms and then said that only she could here "Try and get some sleep so you can go home."

She just nodded her head then hide her face into my chest and she slowly fell asleep. I looked to Erin and just gave her that look that said "go talk to him"

She got up and pulled on his arm to go back into the hallway. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Voight. It said that he would be coming back later to talk to Mia and give her, her phone. I just replied back and said "Okay"

I closed my eyes then the next thing I know I was asleep. About an hour or so later I was woken up by Mia stirring. Erin was sitting in the chair next to the bed on her phone. When Mia woke up she asked "Where is my phone?"

"Voight has it." I told her

"Will you have him bring it to me?" She asked me

"About that, he is actually on his way here to talk to you and bring that to you." I told her

"I don't want to talk to him." She stated

"Why don't you want to talk to him?" Erin asked her

"Because he is still trying to take you from us." She told us

"Mia, I'm not going anywhere." I told her then gave her a kiss on the head

"How about I talk to him before he comes in here then you need to explain to him why you are mad at him." Erin told her

"Then can I get my phone?" She asked

"Yes, then you can get your phone." I said to her with a laugh

"Fine then I'll talk to him." She said

About 20 minutes later Liv and Voight came in. Erin said "Voight can I talk to you out in the halls."

When they left Liv took her sat then asked "How do you feel Mia?"

"Fine" She said

**Mia Pov**

Liv asked me how I felt and I gave her the dame answer I gave Rollins that I was fine. My dad just looked at me and shook his head. Mom came back in with Hank.

"Well we will leave you guys so you can talk." My mom said

"Liv would you stay?" I asked her

"Sure sweetie" she said then sat back down

Mom and dad walked out of the room to go get my release papers.

"Kiddo what is going on with you?" Hank asked me

"I heard you yell at them again about how Jay shouldn't have been on here when they asked me questions and about their feelings for each other." I told him

"I know that you see Jay as your father. He loves you and your mother."

"Then why won't you let them be together?" I asked him

"Mia, calm down" Liv told me

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's complicated" He said

"No it really isn't. You know what I think." I tell him

"What?" he asked

"I think that you're scared that Erin won't come to you anymore when she is in trouble. I understand that you have been a father to her since she was 15. She talks about how much you helped her and that all you want is for her to be happy. But don't you understand that Jay makes her happy and she feels safe around him. We want to be a family but you are stopping us from being one and you just my not realize it. Mom and I will always need you in our lives but the more you keep them apart the more you loss me and mom. Did you ever stop to think why they work so great together? I love Erin and Jay as my parents. I walk to have Sunday dinners with you, Justin, mom and dad. I want that life but we can't have it if you don't stop this rule of yours." I explained to him

"You are your mother. Ever since you came into our lives exceptional Erin you have become more like her every day. You have changed all of our lives for the good. I understand when you are talking about wanting to be a family. I want that too. And you're right I am scared that you guys won't need me anymore. But this is what I will do when you get home tonight we will all sit down and talk about it then we focus on solving this case." He tells me

"And one more thing." I said

I look at Olivia then back at him and smile.

"I know it has been a long time since you have been with someone but I think it is time to look at what it right in front of you and go for it." I told him then looked at Olivia again

She looks confused for a minute then gets what I am saying.

"What are you a matchmaker or something?" He asked me

"It's a gift that I have." I said with a smile

"Can I have my phone?" I asked him

"Yes, here you go." He said handing me my phone

I grab it and start looking through all of my messages. I had a couple from Jacob and like 15 from Gabe which was weird because the last time I check he didn't like me at all and we didn't even talk. I called him and he answered right away.

G: Mia are you okay

M: I'm fine

G: Can I come see you?

M: Why would you want to do that?

G: I really need to talk to you and really want to see if you are okay

M: Well I'm going to be leaving the hospital soon so how about you come over in about 2 hours or so and I should be home.

G: Alright sounds good.

Then we both hung up the phone. I looked at Hank and said "Not a work"

He just shook his head. Him and liv started talking to each other as I was texting back Jacob and waiting for my parents to get back and telling me that I could leave.

About a half an hour later they come back in and said "Alright you can leave but you have to take it easy so you don't tear the stitches." My mom told me

"Alright I just want to go home." I told them

Mom handed me a change of clothes and then she helped me into the bathroom so I could change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mia Pov**

After I got done getting dress and washing my face. I will throw my hair up in a ponytail then walked out of the bathroom. My mom had my bags and my dad looked like he had the keys.

"You ready to go?" he asked me

"Yeah, but can we get some dinner on the way home? I am hungry." I asked them

"Actually Voight is getting the food and he said that he would meet us back at home." My mom told me

We walked out of the room when there was a wheelchair outside the door. I took one look at it then said "No I am not going to ride in that wheelchair when I can walk."

"Sorry but that chair is the only way that you will get out of this hospital." Dad said

I looked over at my mom for her help and she said "Don't look at me. If I had to ride in that when I was here then you have too."

"Very mature mom." I said then sat in the chair

Jay pushed me in the chair and my mom was walking beside us. When we got out of the hospital Jay went to go get the car and I stood up from the chair because I didn't want to be in that chair longer than I had to be. My mom looked at me then laughed because of how quick I got out of that chair. When dad was that the exit we walked to the car when mom held out her hand then said "Jay I'm driving."

She really didn't give him a choice so he gave her the keys then walked over to the passenger's side of the car and shook his head. I laughed at him then got into the back seat. When we got home and into the apartment. Went into my room to put my stuff down. When I bent down I felt a sharp pain in my right side forgetting about the stab wound. There was a knock on the door then I said "I'll be out in a minute"

I grab on phone then walked out of my room into the living room. When I got there Olivia, Grandpa Hank, Jay and my mom were all talking. I sat down next to my mom and asked "What is going one?"

"Well I decided that I would take your advice." Hank said

"Which one?" I asked him with a smile

He looks at me then Liv and then takes her hand in his and then said "Both"

"Good, well I see you did the second thing I said now it is time to do the first." I told him

"Mia, what are you talking about?" Erin asked me

"Well that daughter of yours had a few words about why she was mad at me earlier and about my feelings between you and Jay." He said

"Hank we already know." She told him

"Let him finish." I told her then looked at Hank

"As I was saying, after Mia and I got done talking she made me realize that I was scared that you wouldn't need me anymore because you would have Jay. Mia told me that they more I keep you guys apart the more I will lose you guys, so I decided that I approve of you and Jay to be together." He finished

They look at each other than hugged and kissed. I covered my eye and Hank said "I am really not ready to see all of that."

We all laugh when there was a knock at the door. Erin got up to answer it. We all started talking again, I was in the middle of talk to liv when Erin walked in with Gabe behind her.

I got up, put my hand in my back pocket then said "Hey"

"Hi" He said back looking nervous

I looked at my family and saw Hank and Jay about to say something so I asked "Gabe, how about we go talk out on the balcony?"

"Alright sound good to me." He said then followed me outside

Once we were outside I closed the door behind us then walked over to the rail. I then turn around and asked "Gabe, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay after today." He said walking over to me

"Why do you care because the last time I checked you didn't like me?" I stated to him

"Mia, I do care. I am just an idiot that listened to what my friends said about you." He said walking over to me

"Gabe, you can't just come here and think everything is going to be okay. You're the one who stopped talking to me, not the other way around." Explaining to him

I was throwing my hands around when I felt another sharp pain in my side. I grab my side and tried to look normal, but I guess Gabe saw me in pain and walked over to me.

"Mia, let me take a look." He said

"I'm fine" I told him

"You could have torn your stitches." I told me

I roll my eyes then lifted up my shirt and asked "How does it look?"

"You might need it changed because it looks like it is bleeding. Let's go, I'll help you change it in the bathroom." He told me

We walked inside and to the bathroom. I took off my hoodie and my t-shirt. I had a sports bra on so it was nothing. I looked away because I didn't want to see it. It was about a couple minutes when I asked "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." He said but he was still looking at my wound

"You can move your hand now." I told him

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said then moved his hand and then looked down. He put his hands in the front of his pockets.

I put my shirt and hoodie back on and then said "Um... thanks for your help, we should probably get back out there before my mom starts to freak out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Erin Pov**

We were all talking in the living room when someone knocked, so I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door it was a young man about Mia's age at the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked him

"Um… yeah I was wondering if I could talk to Mia." He asked nervous

"Sure, come on in." I tell him

He walks in and I shut the door behind him. We walk into the living and Mia gets up and says "Hey"

They go outside on to the balcony after Mia looked around the room and saw that Hank and Jay were about to say something. I look around the room and I see Jay about to get up when I said "Jay, let them be."

We talked about the case until the food got here. After a while the balcony door opened again and Mia and Gabe were walking into the bathroom. After about 5 min I got up and walked to the bathroom when the door opens.

"Is everything okay?" I asked them

"Yeah, everything is fine. Gabe was just leaving." She said then walking to the door

"Hey Gabe, why don't you stay for dinner?" I asked him

Mia gave me a pissed look and he said "Sure."

"Great." She stated pissed

I just smiled and we all walked back into the living room. Gabe sat in one of the chairs and Mia went and sat down by her dad on the arm rest.

"So Gabe, do you play any sports?" Voight asked him

"I play football sir." He replied shyly

"What was the reason you came over tonight?" Jay asked him

"I heard Mia was in the hospital and I wanted to make sure she was okay." He replied

**Mia Pov**

I looked at him when he said "I heard Mia was in the hospital and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

I looked at my mom and she just had a smile on her face then there was a knock at the door. I got up and grabbed my dad's wallet.

"Dad's paying!" I yelled as I opened the door

I grabbed the pizzas and the drinks. I paid the guy and then closed the door.

"Mia, how did you get my wallet?" Dad asked me after I dropped it into his lap.

"It was in your jacket pocket." I told him with a smile

"You are your mother's child." Dad said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mom asked confused

"You do the same thing she just did." He told her with a smile

"Did you get my Hawaiian Pizza?" I yelled from the kitchen

"Did you look yet?" Mom yelled back

"No" I yelled

As I was looking for my pizza Gabe walked into the kitchen.

"Mia, are we going to finish talking." He asked me

"What is there to talk about?" I asked not even looking at him

"Mia, you have to believe me. I want to make this work between us." He said

"What Gabe? How do I know this isn't just a game between you and your friends just to embarrass me?" I asked him

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?" Gabe asked with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know to be honest. Let's just get our food and go back out into the living room." I said then walked away.

"Are you guys going to eat or what?" I asked them when I walked into the living room.

"Did you leave any food left?' Mom asked me

"Ha-ha, you have jokes don't you." I told her then stole her spot when she got up

She stuck her tongue out at me then went into the kitchen to get some pizza. I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the Blackhawk vs Sharks game. It was the Second period of the game and it was 3-2 and we are losing at the moment. Dad came and sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me

"Talk about what?" I asked acting dumb

"Mia, you know what I'm talking about. Come on lets go for a ride." He said then took our plates into the kitchen.

I got up and got my jacket from the hook and waited by the door. Gabe walked up to me and asked "Where are you going?"

"That's a good question." I told him

"Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said then left

"You ready to go?" Dad walked over to me

"Did you tell mom?" I asked him

"Yes, your mother knows." He said with a smile

We walked outside to his car and got in. We drove again for about an hour. I finally asked "Where are we going?"

"We're almost there just hold on for a few more minutes." He told me

After a couple more minutes we finally pulled up to the pier. I got out of the car and pulled my hood up on my head and walked to the front of the car.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked him

"This is the first place I met your mom did you know that?" He asked

"No, I didn't." I stated

"Yeah, she did not like me very much at first." He told me

"Why?" I asked

"Well, let just say that the first time we met your mom had a gun pointed at me." He said with a smile

"What did you do?" I asked confused

"I was working undercover on a drug case. I was here making a deal and your mom and her team busted. I had to keep my cover so I took a run for it and when I got to the end of the park right here your mom was there with her gun pointed at me." He explained laughing

"Well, that's one way to make an impression on someone." I said shaking my head

"But what does that have to do with you bringing me out here?" I asked him

"I wanted to show you how far your mom and I have come from the first we met. I don't know what is going on with you and Gabe. But I can see that he cares about you, and if he can show up at your house with a room filled with detectives and not run then you need to hold on to that." He explains to me

I sigh and said "I… I just don't think that I can trust him. I just don't know what to do and every time I get close to someone I always end up getting hurt. I just can't go through that again."

He walks over to me and give me a hug then says "Just give it time, it's not going to happen overnight. But you know that your mom and I love you and we will support and help you though anything."

**Erin Pov**

It was almost 11 when Mia came home from her ride with Jay. I was sitting in the living room watching TV when she walked through that door.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her

"No, but it will be." She told me as she came and sat down. She put her head on my lap and I ran my hand through her hair.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked

"He told me about how you pointed your gun at him the first time you met. Then we talked about how I should try and let Gabe into my life. Dad seems to think that he is a great guy and that I shouldn't let him go. I told him that I honestly don't know what I should do." She explained to me

"Well, your dad and I are here for you if you need anything. Now let's get ready for bed because you still have school in the morning." I told her

She sighed then got up and said "Do I have to go? Can't I just stay home tomorrow please? I did just get out of the hospital from a stab wound and everything."

"Sure, but just tomorrow, you have to go to school on Wednesday though." I told her

"Fine." She said

We both walk to our rooms and went to bed .


End file.
